Love until an Eternity
by Ellie Summers
Summary: No matter what happens, she'll wait with a smile until the day the promise becomes a reality. Yet why do these tears fail to stop, especially in the night when she's all alone with only the memories of yesterday...Post AWE.


Disclaimer!

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of its characters, places...basically, I own nothing of the franchise.

* * *

Sometimes, she would wake up suddenly in the night and find herself lost in the darkness. It had always been that same dream, that same sunset on the beach, that same final kiss they shared before she watched him disappear into the horizon.

She would not deny the hurt and the pain, that overwhelming sense of loneliness whenever she looked up at the starry skies. Occasionally, a shooting star would cross and beckon a wish.

But what could she wish for? What was there for her to wish for?

She could only wait patiently for the day when they would meet again. Ten years was indeed a long time, but she was thankful that she did not have to wait forever. Nothing could so accurately describe the tremendous fear which she felt that fateful day when she watched on helplessly as Davy Jones drove the sword into his heart. The sky had been bleak and overcast, the ship rocking violently on the waves and there had been screams everywhere but she could hear and see nothing. Nothing, but his heavy breathing and that pained expression on his face.

Stay with me, please!

She was a Governor's daughter, a Pirate Lord, someone who could venture into unknown territories without a flinch but during that crucial moment, she simply had no idea what to do. There were tears, there was desperation, and she saw it so clearly then that she had so badly wanted them to be together till eternity.

There was blood all over and the rain kept coming, soaking her already tear-stained face.

Nonetheless, she was grateful to Jack, for willingly sacrificing his chance at immortality just to save him. Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who never seemed to take anything seriously, who always seemed to be able to survive even the deadliest of all blows and come round as a better pirate – he had made his choice and that choice gave them hope for tomorrow.

Yes, it was a curse, but it was also a price to pay. All she could do now was simply to make that price worthy.

Looking out of that window every now and then, it would be a peaceful night of swaying trees and gentle chirps. Homes were lit with lanterns which illuminated the sleeping forms of the children. How weird it was to think that some time not long ago, she had lived a life of endless battling and rough adventures. Her home had once been calm and warm too, nestled in the haven of Port Royal.

How could she ever forget that night when pirates stripped the port of its glory and peace, that night when Barbossa took her away because of that piece of gold. Had it been bad or good, nobody really knows, but she understood that had the attack not occurred, she probably would never have set off on those journeys and most importantly, met him.

But now, it no longer mattered. Such nights did allow her precious moments to think about the past. The serenity had always been a key which unlocked the depths of her heart, a heart which she had so firmly given to him that day on the ship.

Having grown up a young and pampered lady, it would be a lie to say that she had never envisioned her own wedding. It would be a grand affair, with her father watching on proudly, and many people giving her their deepest blessings and well wishes. There would be flowers and music, wine and food, and of course the man of her dreams waiting for her at the end of the journey.

Certainly, she had never thought of exchanging vows in the middle of a raging battle with rain plummeting down and swords clashing against each other.

She had never thought of having a pirate marry her and her would-be husband.

She had never thought of a marriage without her lavish dress and a romantic atmosphere to back it up.

She had never thought of multi-tasking while marrying.

But she also would never forget how loved she had felt when he grabbed hold of her for that one and only kiss which would last forever. In the rain, in his arms, surely there could never be no other wedding more romantic than this.

And when the clatter of the window against the pane sounded, she would awake from this little dream of hers and find herself once again, trapped in reality. Gone was the Governor's daughter, gone was the pirate lord, gone was the feisty girl determined to make things right, gone was the lovelorn girl waiting to hear his proposal again.

Gone, only to be the one and only her now sitting on her bed, wistful yet hopeful. She may have once ventured to the end of the world, but she knew that her real journey had just begun.

There was a box kept safely in the bedside drawer. There was a heartbeat in it, rhythmically reminding her of a love so sweet and strong, and a hopeful reunion when the contract was up. To many others, ten years may simply be too long a wait for an uncertain future, a future which could guarantee nothing until it came.

But she believed deeply that the many days they shared before the ten years made it much more bearable than expected. She had memories to hold on to, dreams to continue. She had once begun as a lady who had not seen the world, not known of its boundaries beyond the waters of her home. But at the end of it all, she turned out a stronger and more beautiful woman.

Her father told her that he had been proud of her, and always will be.

She had felt those tears then when he rowed on by, leaving her in this vast world. She had so firmly believed in the evilness of Norrington, so strongly refused to forgive him for as long as she lived.

But she knew that she could not. She learnt to forgive and she learnt to love the world for what it was. She knew it, because she had grieved when Norrington fell and she had so much wished for him to come along as a comrade, a deeply wanted friend.

Perhaps it was true that some paths simply entwined in each other, but were destined never to walk side by side. Perhaps, perhaps, but she knew that even if destiny did not mean for them to be together, she would fight with she had for the happiness which she always desired.

He was a blacksmith, but she did not mind him holding her with his rough hands.

He was a pirate, but she knew that she would never walk out on him.

Too many times, they had saved each other from the gates of doom, and too many times had they confirmed their longing for each other. Certainly, there would be misunderstandings and quarrels, but ultimately love beat them all to the finishing point.

And the finishing point to this wait now lay in this house, this home. She often wondered what it would be like when the day for his return came. Would he be safe? Would he be happy? Would he still love her as she loved him, always?

There were questions, but she knew that they would all be answered when the time came for a streak of green to cross the sky, and a soul to return to the living world.

She smiled, feeling that familiar warmth course through her.

When the day came, she would know.

She would know.

But for now, it was again time to say goodbye to the dreams of Elizabeth Swann. When daybreak came around, Mrs. Turner would be ready to wake up her little child for a brand new day awaits.

After all, with love comes hope, and with hope comes an eternity of love.

* * *

The little boy sang a familiar tune as he walked through the grass. The sky was now a faint shade of pink as the sun slowly hovered over the horizon. When the wind blew, he could feel it brush against his face, just as he could sense his mother following him while he made his way down to the beach.

The sea was a beautiful tinge of azure, waves rippling against the shore. He stood silently, watching the delicate line between the sea and the sky. She stopped beside him, quiet yet waiting. Her calm composure gave nothing away of that beating heart within, except for her eyes which never stopped searching.

This was it, the end of the journey, the end of the contract, the end of the price to pay. She had waited through endless nights for this, and finally Elizabeth Swann and Mrs. Turner would be one.

Finally.

Suddenly, a streak of green crossed the sky. It flashed and she knew deep down that her wait was over. He could sense the excitement too, gazing far ahead for any sign or signal.

It came.

The Flying Dutchman sailed smoothly towards them, towards its ultimate destination. She smiled, almost unable to keep those tears from flowing. There he was, standing high and proud with that familiar grin which she would never forget.

Many years ago, he had sailed to her when they were children.

Many years later, Will Turner sailed to Elizabeth Swann as the love of her life.

More than often, life seems so unpredictable and one would never know what lies ahead. Yet, something exists in the form of destiny, and some things are never to be changed since the beginning.

Love sees no boundaries, and this same love would take them through till the end of time.

* * *


End file.
